The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Zoysia matrella, which was obtained in 1994, from the crossbreeding between the ecotype ‘286 Togurazaki 6’ (seed parent, unpatented and unnamed, collected in Minamitane town, Kumage-county, Kagoshima-prefecture, Japan) and the ecotype ‘226 Nagasaki Akase 6’ (pollen parent, unpatented and unnamed, collected in Katsumoto town, Iki-county, Nagasaki-prefecture, Japan) in National Institute of Livestock and Grassland Science, Tochigi-prefecture, Japan. The 10 F1 individuals derived from the above-mentioned crossbreeding were maintained by vegetative propagation, and in 2003 to 2006, the 8th individual was selected by its properties of less ear emergence, dark green leaf color, thick stolon, better summer survival, late fall discoloration, and high disease resistance, and referred to as ‘Fox’.
At the same time as the above-mentioned selection, ‘Fox’ was tested by being compared to ‘Emerald’ and ‘Meyer’, both of which are the most morphologically and physiologically similar varieties to ‘Fox’ (the first comparison tests). In addition, further comparison tests of ‘Fox’ with ‘Emerald’ and ‘Meyer’ were carried out in 2013 to 2015 (the second comparison tests). Furthermore, ‘Fox’ was tested with regard to tolerance to tread pressure, by being compared to ‘El Toro’, which is the standard variety of Zoysia japonica. ‘Fox’ is a distinct, vegetatively propagated variety of Zoysia matrella. ‘Fox’ is the varietal denomination of this new Zoysia grass. The name ‘Fox’ may also designate this plant in commerce.